Its a Lovely Love Triangle
by LadyGaga'sLittleMonster
Summary: Elli Loves Cel. Cel Loves Elli. But Will he have to choose or will she?
1. Someone Like You

Hi. I'm Elli Wisker.

I'm 17 years old and I'm From Essex, London. People know me from a few TV shows. Me and my brother, Richard, Present Friday download together. I've got to know some great people through the show.

Richard Wisker! My brother that's with me through thick and thin.

Dionne Bromfield. Like my sister!

Georgia Lock. Amazing girl! Ly!

Aidan Davis. Best dancer in the world!

Tyger Drew-Honey. He was in outnumbered, enough said.

Ceallach Spellman. Funny, kind, sweet, would do anything for me, he's such a cutie. He's the one I long for.

Everyone says Cel and I flirt 24/7 but it's just harmless banter. Isn't it?

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you, _

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too, _

_Don't forget me, I beg, _

_I remember you said, _

_"Sometimes it lasts in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead," _

_Sometimes it lasts in love, _

_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._


	2. Lovestory

I woke up to my alarm clock. I fumbled around for the snooze button and finally found it. It was then that I looked at the time. Six forty five. I sighed and swung my legs around to stand up. I switched on the lights and went to wake Richard.

"Richard!" I didn't expect a reply which was just as well because I didn't get one. So I went through to his bedroom and jumped on to his bed like it was a trampoline. His reaction was funny! He shot right up and its expected I mean I would get a fright to if someone came bouncing on my bed at quarter to seven in the morning.

"Elli! You gave me bloody heart attack!" He gasped.

"Hehe I know!" I said smiling at him.

"What time is it?"

"Like ten to seven."

"Remind me why were up?"

"Because we need to get dressed and have breakfast before 7:30 and filming starts at eight."

"Okay."

"Okay then. I'll go and get ready I suggest you do the same. Haven't got long!"

With that I skipped out of his room, switching on all the lights along the way back to my bedroom. I opened my wardrobe doors and studied my clothes, deciding what to wear today. I soon picked

I wore my hair like:

I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket.

"RICHARD! HURRY THE FUCK UP! WERE LATE!" I shouted through the house which probably wasn't the smartest idea as it was still quite early. Richard came downstairs wearing:

"Come on Richard!"

"BREAKAST!"

"When we get there!"

*Skip car ride*

When we arrived we both went straight to the canteen!

I settled for a toasted bagel whereas Richard had full English.

"How can you eat that much?" I asked him.

"How can you eat that little?" he asked back.

"I have a small stomach."

Just then Cel came in. I waved for him to come over. He did and so I stood up to give him a hug. We sat down and Richard was still stuffing his face.

"So how are you?" Cel asked. Sweetie.

"Not hungry!" I laughed putting down the bagel. "You?"

"Bored! Nobody else is here yet." He grinned. I was away to reply when Richard butted in.

"See Ells! We weren't late!"

"Shush, don't interrupt, its rude. Besides I think your Pig is missing you."

Cel and I continued to talk.

"So why are you hear so early Cel?"

"I don't know. Woke up early."

"I had to wake up Richard."

"Again!"

"Yeah!"

"He needs an alarm clock." Said Cel Laughing at Rich's face while this was going on.

"I am here you know!" protest Richard.

"Yeah we know!" said Cel.

Then the loudspeakers started and that means Work!

"Good morning guys! Can the Friday Download cast come to studio 3 that's studio 3."

"Guess we should get going then." Said Cel, standing up.

"Cel! It's cold!" I said. Slouching further down in my chair.

"Stand up Elli. Come on."

"No. I don't want to."

"Elli!"

"Can Elli, Richard and Cel come to studio 3 please?"

"Come on Ells!"

I stood up and smiled at Cel.

"I'm up. It's still cold though."

"Here's my jumper then " said Cel taking off his hoodie and handing it to me.

"No Cel, you'll be cold."

"No I won't! Take it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay" I took his grey zip up hoodie from him and slipped it on.

"Cel?"

"Elli?"

"The Zips stuck."

"Oh god" he laughed. Making me giggle. He faced me and helped pull the zip up. He smelt fine…

"Can Elli and Cel Come to studio 3 now!"

Fuck. We were so busy we didn't even realise Richard had gone.

"Cel Come on!"

He took my hand and we ran towards Studio.

**Quick authors note! **Thank you so much for reviewing! Keep it up! I never thought this story would get a look in compared to my Liam Payne story but it has! Words can't describe how actual happy I am. Anyway thanks, keep reviewing, and enjoy the upcoming chapters! I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed writing them.  
>thanks again,<br>Elli xxxxxxx

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo takes me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_


	3. My Heart Takes Over

**AUTHORS NOTE: **sorry I know you hate them! Yeah thanks to you's two for reviewing ;) Elli and Richard are the same age in this story (L) I'll try and post outfits and Elli's character profile on my bio? If that doesn't work I'll need help.

I was at in Hair and makeup talking to Dionne. She was the only one that knew my feelings for Cel and I was planning on keeping it that way.

"Alright Ells that's you done" Said my stylist Riley.

"Thanks babe!" I thanked her and gave her a hug.

This is her:

Pretty isn't she. All the boy fall for her but she only cares for one.

That's right. Joey Essex. He's perfect for her and she really loves him. Haha when I first heard they were going out I did warn him that if he dare break her heart I'd break his face. Hehe aint I loveable!

Anyway I headed over to wardrobe with Dionne.

Head of department automatically handed me an outfit, telling me to try it on.

I came out of my dressing room wearing:

With these shoes:

My hair was like:

My makeup was like:

"Perfect!" said Dionne and Mary at the same time.

This is Mary:

And her boyfriend:

Yeah. His names Sam and I hate him.

Then the Loudspeaker went off.  
>"Elli can you come and film your download please?"<p>

On my way there Cel stopped me.

"Looking gorgeous as normal"

"Cel! Your making me blush!"

"Just doing my job" he pecked me on the cheek and walked off.

Confused, I walked on to my set thing.

"Hi! I'm Elli and welcome to gossip download! This week I went back stage with One Direction at their Sheffield tour date. Let's see what happened!"

They rolled the tape and I just stood there as I always do in this situation. The director counted down from three, telling me that the clip was about done.

"Hope you enjoyed that. I sure did! Make sure to tune in next week when I'll be meeting up with the wanted! Gossip download complete!"

"THAT'S A WRAP!" called the Director.

"Woo!" I celebrated. I hardly ever get it done it one take.

"Can Cel come and film his download please?"

He came running in and jumped on the stage bit, falling over in the process. I laughed and helped him up.

"Cel, where's your hoodie that I was wearing earlier?"

"In my dressing room why?"

"Cause imma steal it!"

"Elli!" he said running towards me.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled and he came running after me.

"I will catch you!" he yelled after me.

"Da thinks so!"

I kept running bumping into Tyger and Aidan on the way  
>"Sorry guys!"<p>

I finally got to Cel's dressing room and burst the door open. To find a girl sitting waiting.

I backed away, tears sprang in my eyes.

"Elli? What's wrong?" he asked me stopping in his tracks.

"Nothing." I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Elli…"

"Nothing is wrong!"

I ran off I entered my dressing room and locked the door. I just sat at a dresser and broke down in tears.

I opened a draw and took out a pair of scissors and cut my arm quite deep. I felt good. So I did it again a few times, again deeply. I quickly put the scissors away and pulled a hoodie on as I heard a knock at the door.

"Elli?" it was Dionne.

"Elli? Can you let me in please?" Richard.

I got up and let them both in.

"Elli? What's happened? You look like you've been crying." Richard came and sat beside me. I stayed quiet.

"Elli come on? I'm your brother; you can tell me anything and everything." He assured me, putting his arm around me.

"Fine. I love Cel but just listen before you say anything? I finished filming my download about half an hour ago and Cel was next up. So I asked him where his hoodie was that I was wearing at breakfast. And he said that it was in his dressing room so I went to get it and he chased after me, obviously not wanting me to go in there. Right now I wish I hadn't. I opened the door and saw this girl waiting for him. She was about my height, skinny, Blonde, tanned, and piercing eyes. Then Cel caught up and asked me what was wrong. I was in tears by this point. I told him nothing was wrong and came in here, locked the door and just cried. I felt so angry that I got a pair of scissors and…" I pulled up my sleeve and Richard gasped. I looked down in shame. I heard Dionne crying in the corner.

"You cut yourself?" Richard asked crying himself now.

_What's it gonna be? _

_Are you willingly walking away from this? _

_What it's gonna take? _

_Can you really break this love? _

_Where you gonna go? _

_Tell me do you know when does your heart admit? _

_Cause if you leave, baby then leave _

_Make up your mind before you shut the door _

_Cause if there's a chance _

_We might've missed _

_And if there's a ray of light in this _

_Baby you should know that this is where my heart takes over,_


	4. Jar Of Hearts

I was at the studio school in Geography with Dionne I was wearing:

And my make up:

And Dionne was wearing:

And her make up:

Miss was going on about something. I wasn't really listening to her. I picked up my pencil and started doodling on my jotter. I let my mind wonder, eventually to Cel. I wrote 'I Cel' over and over again on the front cover.

"Miss Wisker! What are you writing? That is Graffiti!"

"Shut your gob you old bat." I whispered under my breath,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I told you to shut the hole in your face you old bat."

"GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM!"

"Fine by me." And with that I skipped out of the classroom, purplesly knocking over a globe on the way.

I stood outside, leaning against the wall.

Aidan and Tyger walked passed me.

"Why are you standing outside geo?" asked Aidan

"I drew on my jotter."

"What else Ells?"

"I told Miss to shut the hole in her face and I called her an old bat?"

"ELLI!"

"What?"

"You can't do that!" protested Tyger

"Well we were all thinking it!"

"She's got a point Tyger."

"Ha."

"Hey do you want to come and watch the woman in black with us?" asked Aidan.

"Okay! Is it just us three?"

"Richard and maybe Georgia."

"Dionne?"

"Yeah her to"

"Okay let me get changed then."

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?"

"I don't want to be noticed."

They nodded and I went to get changed

I wore:

Make up: Hair: dip dyed!

"Do I look okay?" I asked Tyger

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks"

"Can we go now?" asked Richard.

"Stop being a whine rich!"

We got in the car. Dionne and Georgia had decided against coming to see the movie. I think they were too scared but I was up for a challenge.

"So Elli who are you going to be crying into?" said Aidan laughing.

"First, I personally don't think it'll be that scary. It's only a 12a! Secondly, if it is scary then whoevers sitting next to me."

"So who you sitting next to?"

"What's with all the questions? Richard and Tyger."

At the cinema we got our tickets and popcorn then went to screen 7 and sat down.

Halfway through the movie I sat on Tyger's knee, hiding into his chest. I turned round and the woman in black was on the screen. I screamed and turned to hide again. I felt Tyger's arms around me.

"Shh Elli, Shhh." He whispered in my ear, comforting me.

Strangely I liked it…

**Authors Note: **sorry guys for the confusion. Richard is One year older than Elli.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live half alive,  
>and now you want me one more time<em>


	5. Lego House

**AUTHORS NOTE: **hi guys! Bad news or good news? Bad news is that the pictures of Elli, outfits, etc, won't upload to my profile. Any help on where I can upload them so you can all see them? That isn't polyvore because that site confuses me to high heaven. Good news is that there's a massive story line coming up around chapter 8 ish! Okay. 3 plus reviews for next chapter people! Just quickly again I really appreciate the reviews! Keep it up!

"You were scared!" Aidan teased me as we came out the cinema.

"No I wasn't!"

"Hey there was nothing wrong with being scared. It was a scary film." Said Tyger putting his arm around me.

"Thanks Sweet cheeks!" I said hugging him.

"No problem Baby cakes!" he laughed giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Tyger, I love you but that's my sister" Complained Richard.

"Aw getting jelly that I stole your Mr Bromance?" I teased

"No I'm not jelly."

"Good" I yawned.

"Elli, you tired?" asked Tyger.

"A little"

"Look, come here."

"What are you going to do to me Tyger?"

"Nothing" he picked me up bridal style and whispered into my ear "sleep babe, sleep"

I nodded and snuggled into his warm chest.

*Skip car ride *

I woke up sitting next to Tyger on the sofa in his dressing room.

"Morning sleepy head"

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why are we still here then?"

"No-one wanted to wake you up and Richard said that it was okay for you to sleep here."

"Who else is here?"

"Just me and you"

"You stayed with me?" I smiled

"Yeah" he kissed my forehead "We both need to sleep though. Are you tired? You slept for quite a long time."

"No I'm wide awake. You?"

"Same."

"Let's play truths!"

"Haha okay"

"My first?" I asked

"Sure"

"Who do you love?"

"This girl that I don't think would ever love me back."

"Aw Tyger."

"Yeah. My turn! Who do you love?"

"Deciding between two people. Both on Friday download.

The night went on like this until around 3 am when I fell asleep in his arms.

I got woken up by Georgia.

"Elli? Wake up!"

I screamed as I opened my eyes to see her literally an inch away from my face. My scream woke Tyger up as well. Oops.

"What's the screaming for?"

"Georgia tried to kill me."

"Bad Georgia." He scolded making me giggle "tried to murder my boo." He said holding me tight against him.

Georgia was wearing:

"We better get dressed Ells."

"You're comfy though"

"Hmmm."

Tyger stood up and I fell sideways.

"What was that for?"

"We need to get changed."

"Meh."

I got up and went to my dressing room. I opened the wardrobe

"All this clothes and nothing to wear."

I finally picked out

I did my make up like

I covered my cuts in foundation so they weren't noticeable. Today Richard, Tyger and I were going shopping for a new phone, I dropped my blackberry and it's not working anymore.

"Elli, which one do you like the look of the most?" said Richard, Gazing at the iPhone.

"The blackberry but they break so easily."

"I think for you, the best one you could get is the iPhone." Said the guy in the shop, whose name was Marc.

"Tyger what do you think?"

"Well Samsung's are really bad. I remember I had one and hated it so I would say the iPhone." Then he whispered "then you could iMessage me"

"I'll take the iPhone please!"

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay that'll be £399 please."

My jaw dropped "THAT'S SO EXPENSIVE!"

Marc said that was how apple made money.

"I'll pay if you want?" offered Tyger.

"No Tyger. I wouldn't be able to pay you back."

"You don't have to. Think of it as an early birthday present."

"Tyger! You don't have to! Honestly!"

"Elli, I want to." He said handing over the money and thanking Marc. Richard took the bag because I was still telling Tyger that he didn't have to pay for the phone.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
>and build a Lego house<br>if things go wrong we can knock it down  
>My three words have two meanings,<br>there's one thing on my mind  
>It's all for you<br>And it's dark in a cold December,  
>but I've got ya to keep me warm<br>and if you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_


	6. We're All In This Together

My birthday soon. Normal people would be happy or excited around the time of their birthday. Not Me. Or Richard. See in a few days it'll be 10 years since my mum died.

*FLASHBACK*

"Mum! Can we go now?" I asked eagerly. It's my birthday today! We're going to the park with my best friends and my smelly brother Richard. My bestest friends in the whole wide world are Harry, Amy, Dionne and Charlie.

"Yes, Come on then."

"YAY!" I screamed.

We got in the car and began to drive to the park.

We got there and I got my cake. It had Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu on it, my to favourite people from high school musical. More so Zac if you know what I mean ;) After I had cut the cake and we had all had a piece we kids went to play. I looked at mum and she looked as pale as a ghost looking at her phone. I knew something was wrong but I shrugged it off and went on the slide. I was wearing

And a pink t-shirt with trainers. These were my favourite shorts.

On the way back home Mum went a different way than when she came to the park. It confused me and I could see it confused Richard as well.

"Mum why are you coming the long way?"

"Need to pick up a few things darling." She parked the car at a petrol station.

"Don't fight, love You's."

"Love you to." We both replied in usion. That was the last thing I ever said to her.

Five minutes passed, then ten, then fifteen. Mum finally came out the pay building and hurried towards the car. He face was worried and I saw a thin trickle of blood run down her head. Suddenly a man dressed all in black came up from behind her and shot her. Richard Immediately told me to duck down and not make a noise as he did the same. After what felt like a lifetime he said we needed to get out of the car and get help. We both ran, hand in hand, to our Auntie and uncles House which was just a three minute walk away. We burst in the back door and into their house.

"AUNTY SUSAN! UNCLE KEITH! HELP! WE NEED HELP"! And sure enough Uncle Keith came down the stairs telling us to calm down.

"Calm down young ones. What can we help you with?"

I couldn't hold it, I just broke down in tears.

"Mum just died."

*END OF FLASHBCK* I wiped a tear from my cheek.

I covered my cuts with foundation again and went to find Tyger. I needed to confide in _someone _about all this. I found him walking with Cel.

"Tyger I need to talk to you Now."

_Everyone is special in their own way  
>We make each other strong (we make each other strong)<br>Were not the same  
>Were different in a good way<br>Together's where we belong  
>We're all in this together<br>Once we know  
>That we are<br>We're all stars  
>and we see that<br>we're all in this together  
>and it shows<br>when we stand  
>Hand in hand<br>Make our dreams come true_


	7. Make You Feel My Love

"Hey Elli." Cel began, tying to talk to me.

"Now please Tyger." I said Ignoring Cel.

"No. Elli, Cel you two are gonna sort this! We're all sick of you two not speaking and acting like this whenever you're around each other. Elli you know where I am if you need to talk to me and if not I'm just a phone call away. Alright?" he kissed my hand and left me standing alone with Cel. After a long silence I decided that Tyger was right.

"Who was the Blonde?"

"My Ex."

"If she was your ex then why was she there?"

"She wants to get back together with me but I don't love her."

"And that's it?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm."

"Why weren't you talking to me Elli?"

"Because I love you." I whispered

"What?"

"Because I thought you loved her."

"Elli, I love you."

"I Love you to but I love someone else as well."

"What?"

"You heard."

"Who?"

"Tyger."

"Oh."

"Yeah but you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you so much more"

He came towards me and gave me a long hug.

"I'm so sorry Cel"

"I'm Sorry Elli."

I pulled away from the hug as Cel wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I love you Elli Wisker"

"I love you to Ceallach Spellman."

He kissed me softly on the lips.

We both pulled away to a chorus of 'Aw's'. We turned round to see Georgia, Dionne, Richard, Aidan and Tyger standing watching us. I giggled and hugged Cel again.

"I need to ask you a question Elli"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Elli Wisker, I love you so much. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
>and the whole world is on your case,<br>I could offer you a warm embrace  
>to make you feel my love.<br>When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
>and there is no one there to dry your tears,<br>I could hold you for a million years  
>to make you feel my love.<br>I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
>but I would never do you wrong.<br>I've known it from the moment that we met,  
>no doubt in my mind where you belong.<br>I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
>I'd go crawling down the avenue.<br>No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>to make you feel my love.<em>

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Aw! A happy ending for the happy Couple! I really appreciate the reviews! HAPPY EASTER! Hope you all have a great few weeks! I'm having a lazy holiday but in Monday I'm gonna climb a mountain, woo, plus I'm going to see JLS soon in concert!(AHHHHHH!) Anyhow I'll be updating a lot more frequently. Hope you enjoyed reading this one, not much happened I know but, I needed this to happen so it's a little fill chapter. Thanks! #MUCHLOVEEEEE X


	8. The Club Is Alive

I woke up and got dressed

I curled my hair and took a picture of it. Won't see it brunette again for a while!

Today I was going to a salon to get it dyed Blonde. I was also going to get a car! Dionne drove me to the salon.

*1 hour later*

"Dionne you ready to see"

"Yeah!"

"Got the camera?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay! 3, 2, 1!"

I walked into the waiting room where Dionne was sitting with her video camera out.

"You Like?"

Dionne's jaw dropped.

"You look shocked is that bad or good?"

"GOOD!" she shouted

"Oh hello. No need to shout Di!"

I paid the Hairdresser and said to the camera

"You like? I like. But will I like my new car?"

We left the hair salon and Dionne unlocked her car and we headed to the garages.

…..

We were being shown around and I loved the pink BMW and the silver Mercedes! I couldn't decide.

And this is the badge that I also LOVED!

And this is the other car,

"DIONNE! What's your favourite?"

"The pink one."

"Same."

"Well get that one then!"

"OKAY!"

"So what one are you going to take?"

"The BMW"

"Okay I'll go and get you the keys!"

"Thanks!"

Half an hour later I drove out the garage smiling like I don't know what. I plugged my phone into the wire and sang as stupid hoe by Nicki minaj came on shuffle. I looked at the clock. 7:30. I went home considering I've hardly seen Richard. I pulled up and parked in the driveway. I got my things together and went inside.

The house:

Living area:

Kitchen:

Hallways:

My bedroom:

My bathroom:

My wardrobe:

Richard's bedroom:

Richard's Bathroom:

His Wardrobe:

Yeah. Not much is it? ;)

_The club is alive with the sound of music  
>Who's that girl in the spotlight ooh coz she turns me on<br>Bring it back back baby baby like that  
>Came to the club not look in' for love<br>Out with my boys just haven' some fun  
>Baby then I saw you all of that disappeared<br>Standing by the bar just enjoying the view  
>Shorties all around but I'm focused on you<br>Bodies in the way but  
>I just wanna make it clear<br>You could be the DJ  
>could be the dance floor<br>You could get up on me  
>(On me, On me)<br>You could be the DJ  
>I could be the dance floor<br>You could get up on me  
>(On me, On me)<em>


	9. If I Had A Gun

I woke up in my nice warm bed and had a long bath. I got dressed into this…

I went into the kitchen and found a note on the counter

I tried to identify the hand writing. It looked like Cel's but why would he say that? I decided to give him a phone and see,

"Morning gorgeous!" he said to me

"Morning babe."

"What's wrong?"

"I woke up this morning, got dressed, came down stairs and found a note."

"What? What did it say?"

"If only you knew then three dots and a love heart and the person drew little feet along the bottom."

"If only you knew what?"

"I don't know. So it wasn't you?"

"Elli why would I say that?"

"I don't know! But it looked like your handwriting."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I would come round and help you find out who it is but I'm on the train in the way home."

"It's okay. I'll get Richard to help me"

"Okay. I have to go now"

"Okay"

"I love you"

"Love you to"

With that he hung up. My phone buzzed in my hand. A message, from a blocked number. I opened it and I saw a picture of the note that was beside me. Whoever sent me this message had been in my house? I checked around for a break in and there was not sign. So this person had a key to? This just got more and more confusing. I suddenly felt a cold gust of wind. The window behind me was open, I never opened that window; it wasn't open when I came downstairs; I know it only opens from the inside.

Who's in the house?

_If I had a gun, I'd shoot a hole into the sun, and love would burn this  
>City down for you. If I had the time, I'd stop the world and make you mine,<br>And everyday would stay the same with you  
>Aaahh<br>Aaahh  
>Give you back the dream, and show you now what might have been, if all the<br>Tears you cry would fade away. I'll be by your side, when they come to say  
>Goodbye, we will live to fight another day.<br>'Scuse me if I spoke too soon, my eyes have always followed you around the  
>Room. 'Cus you're the only God that I will ever need, I'm holding on and<br>Waiting for the moment to find me.  
>Aaahh<br>Aaahh  
>Aaahh<em>

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry it's so short! It's a fill chapter by the way thanks for reviews! Also, anyone know a site where I could post picturesof outfits, hair styles, make up, etc.? 


	10. Beautiful People

I ran upstairs and jumped into Richards's bed.

"What the hell are you doing? We don't have filming today!"

"Shhh!"

"What?" he hissed

"There's someone in the house." I breathed.

"Who?"

"I don't know. What'd you expect me to do? 'Oh hey random guy in my house! Want a sandwich?'"

"What did you do?"

"I came here. What did you think I did!"

"Shut up. I need to go down stairs."

"I'm coming with you then"

"No you stay here!"

"Richard, there's a mad man in this house and I don't know if he's armed. I'm not staying here alone."

"Come with me then but hold my hand all the time."

"Of course"

We walked down stairs hand in hand, shuffling along careful not to make a sound. When we reached the kitchen there was a new note.

No one was there. Whoever was here earlier had left.

I noticed that the corner of the note was being covered by a pen. I walked up to the counter and moved the pen. It said

-Tyger Drew-Honey.

I phoned Tyger straight away

"ELLI! Not seen you in yonks"

"You've seen my house though."

"What?"

"You know, this morning, in my kitchen? The note? It all adds up Ty I know it was you."

"Elli, I can explain."

"I'd love to hear it Tyger! What the hell were you thinking? You scared the Shit outta me!"

"Elli, listen to me."

"I am listening" I giggled.

"Elli, I love you."

"Tyger…"

"I know you don't feel the same."

"Tyger…"

"It's okay you don't need to tell me"

"Tyger!"

"What?"

"Let me talk!"

"Okay"

"Thank you! I love you to but I'm with Cel and you two are like brothers and that would break his heart and I don't want to do that to him because I love him but I love you to and…"

"Breathe Elli"

"Tyger I meant what I just said"

"I know. You love him **and** me. You need to choose Elli."

"I don't know. I don't want to pick. I want to be with you both."

"Elli, I know you're a tiny bit tarty sometimes but you're not a slut."

"Whatever. Talk to you later yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Bye"

"Bye. I love you."

I couldn't say it back so I just hung up.

I hated having to choose

Should I keep Cel?

Or go to Tyger?

_It's my last big breath what you want me to do?  
>When you act all cool like you already knew<br>That I'll be stuck here cold just waiting it through  
>'Til your heart starts beating for that somebody new<br>You know that it's true  
>'Cause it's beautiful people like you<br>Who get whatever they want  
>And it's beautiful people like you<br>Who suck the life right outta my heart  
>And it's beautiful people like you<br>Who make me cry  
>'Cause nobody else could be nearly as cruel as you<br>It's a wicked game that you're making me play  
>Where I crawl back home as you're walking away<br>And it's all quite clear what you want me to say  
>But you'll be so long gone if I ask you to stay<br>You know that it's true  
>'Cause it's beautiful people like you<br>Who get whatever they want  
>And it's beautiful people like you<br>Who suck the life right outta my heart  
><em> 


	11. Never Surrender

I knocked on Cel's front Door. I was wearing

(If you noticed yes my Brown hair is coming back!)

His mum answered the door.

"Hello Elli."

"Hi . Is Cel in?"

"His name is Ceallach and actually he just went out."

"So that's why he's coming downstairs in a few seconds to ask who's at the door?" and sure enough no longer had I finished my sentence Cel came downstairs.

"Mum who's at the door?"

"Cel it's me!" I shouted

He ran towards me and picked me up, twirling me around.

"Hey gorgeous!" he said kissing me full on in front of his mum who he know hates me.

"Ceallach, I don't know why you waste time on people like _her._" His mum told him.

"I'll tell you why mum because I love Elli."

His mum looked taken a back. "Ceallach you should not even tolerate her."

"And what's that supposed to mean? That I dress differently to other girls? That I talk differently to other girls? That maybe I don't have as much money as other girls? Or a better lifestyle? I'll tell you why I live like I do Mrs Spellman, because on my eighth birthday my mother died. In four days time it'll be 10 years we've been without her. I haven't had someone to look up to for ten years. My brother and I have been in the acting industry since I don't know how long trying to get proper jobs to pay the bills! It hurts me a lot when posh people like you don't 'tolerate' people like me because it's not my fault I've had a shit life. Yeah, I do love Cel, and that is the name all his real friends and family call him by the way. I would do anything for him. I would die for him, in fact I almost did! That's right, I almost killed myself when I found out he had what I thought was his girlfriend. I cut myself deep and I would've gone completely off the track if it wasn't for your son setting things straight with me. So next time you feel the need to judge someone on the way they look, act, and speak think. You don't know what they have been through in their lives. If I was to judge you like you like you judged me just now I would say that you're posh, selfish, arrogant, and the only thing good about you is your son. See you don't like that do you? Next time fucking think!" I finished yelling at her, storming away in tears. 

_Just a little more time is all we're askin' for  
>'Cause just a little more time could open closin' doors<br>Just a little uncertainty can bring you down  
>And nobody wants to know you now<br>And nobody wants to show you how  
>So if you're lost and on your own<br>You can never surrender  
>And if your path won't lead you home<br>You can never surrender  
>And when the night is cold and dark<br>You can see, you can see light  
>'Cause no one can take away your right<br>To fight and to never surrender  
>With a little perseverance you can get things done<br>Without the blind adherence that has conquered some  
>And nobody wants to know you now<br>And nobody wants to show you how_


	12. Torn

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Thaaaank you! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Does anyone know a site I can post pictures on? For outfits and stuff. If you do PLEASE let me know! And just for the record I love Cel's mum and I have nothing against her! I just need her to be like this for the storyline. This is a very short chapter but bear with! It's Elli's birthday soon!

I ran off, Cel close on my heels. I just ran, I didn't know where I was going but I just ran. I heard Cel shouting for me to stop but I didn't. When I did though I was at my mum's grave. I broke down in tears, falling to me knees. Cel caught up with me and just held me as I cried.

About an hour later we were in a taxi on the way back to my house. We sat in complete silence but it wasn't awkward. The driver turned on the radio and 'Somebody that I used to know' by Gotye was playing.

"Can you change the station please?"

"Sure thing shawty." When he spoke I saw that his accent was Australian. I smiled slightly at his voice because it reminded me of my cousin Danny who moved over to get married to his fiancée and they decided to stay there and we haven't seen him since.

When we got to the house I ran upstairs to my room and changed into my pyjamas.

With my woolly beige uggs that I only wore in the house like slippers.

When I went back downstairs Cel was on the phone to his mum. So I didn't go in, instead I hid outside until he was done; the best part was that his mum was on speaker phone so I could hear everything.

"Please Mum! Give Elli a chance. You'll love her."

"Ceallach! I don't like her and I never will. She's messed up; you don't want to get involved with people like her."

"Mum I love her" I heard his voice cracking he was away to start crying.

"And I love you I just cannot tolerate messed up girls like Elli."

"That's It. I'm moving out."

"No you're not."

"Wanna Bet? I'm moving as far away from you as possible."

"Ceallach Spellman drop the attitude and get some common sense into your head."

"I won't and I do."

"Where will you go?"

"I'll stay with Elli and Richard." He had tears streaming down his face now. I opened the door and he immediately hung up.

"Did you hear any of that?" he asked me trying to hide the fact he'd been crying.

"Enough to know that you're moving in with me and rich; and that your mum thinks I'm messed up."

"I'm so sorry Elli!"

Next thing I knew he was on my floor crying. I went over to him and picked him up. We just stood there in my living room with our arms around each other. All I could hear was the occasional sniff from Cel.

_I thought, I saw a man brought to life  
>He was warm, he came around and he was dignified<br>He showed me what it was to cry  
>Well, you couldn't be that man I adored<br>You don't seem to know  
>Seem to care what your heart is for<br>But I don't know him anymore  
>There's nothing where he used to lie<br>The conversation has run dry  
>That's what's going on<br>Nothing's fine, I'm torn  
>I'm all out of faith<br>This is how I feel  
>I'm cold and I am shamed<br>Lying naked on the floor  
>Illusion never changed<br>Into something real  
>I'm wide awake and I can see<br>The perfect sky is torn  
>You're a little late, I'm already torn<em>


	13. 7 things

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks so much a) for reviewing b) for telling me about deviantart! this is my account where all the pictures will be posted so you might want to read this again from chapter 1 and just look at the pictures as well? Up to you! Also just letting you know, I write these in advance before I post them. I'm thinking about writing another FD fanfic but I think I would get confused between the two, but I really want to do one! What do you's think? If yes, which FD boy? Tyger maybe? X

I woke up to my phone alarm. It was 5:30 and Cel was still sleeping with his arms wrapped around me. I softly kissed him on the cheek and squirmed away managing not to wake him. I wrapped the duvet around him and went to get dressed.

I tied my hair in a ponytail and went for a run.

When I got back it was near 8 o'clock. Cel looked mega relieved when I walked in. In fact he gave me a bear hug even though I stank like someone who hasn't washed in 10 years! When I asked him why he looked so pleased to see me, he said that he had been worried about me and that I should have told him where I was going. He ranted on about how he got the police involved and everything. All I could think was, "Why is he telling me this?" I don't want a possessive relationship when I have to tell him where I'm going, with who and when. I turned to go upstairs and have a shower. As I did so he caught my wrist and dug his nails into my skin. Whether he meant it or not I don't know but it really hurt.

"Where are you going?" he asked me sternly.

"I've just been running for almost 3 hours. I need a shower." I tried to pull away from his grip but he held on tighter. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as the pain shot up my arm.

"What are you crying for?"

"Cel! You're hurting me! Let go!"

He let go but after some persuading. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom. How could he do that to me? He knows what I've gone through, he knows how insecure I am, and he knows that all it takes is one snide remark or anything of the sort to send me off the rails. I stripped and went into the shower. It stung at first when the hot water ran over the marks Cel had made on my skin but after a while I got used to it. I needed to tell Richard about what he did. _ I needed to._ I thought about this for the duration of my shower which to be fair wasn't long. I got dressed into

I took out my phone and called Richard since he was at Aidan's house. I got butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. After debating myself whether I should phone Richard or just go downstairs and talk to Cel about it. I decided against phoning and trudged down stairs.

"I'm sorry Elli." He said as soon as I walked in the room.

"It's okay"

"No it's not. I hurt you. I was over possessive, and I scared you."

"Cel, I'm fine."

"I want to make it up to you"

"you don't have to."

"I do…" I heard enough I walked over to him and kissed him. As our lips crashed together it felt like nothing else mattered.

_The 7 things I like about you  
>Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's<br>And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
>You make me laugh, you make me cry<br>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
>Your hand in mine<br>When we're intertwined everything's alright  
>I want to be<br>With the one I know  
><em>_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
>You make me love you<br>You do (oh)_


	14. AUTHORS NOTE AND GOODBYE

RIGHT! I do deeply apologize but I am going to post this on wattpad because if I keep it here I will be open to a potential law suit.

/gemmareid

this is my Wattpad profile address. It'll take sometime to re post everything also because I'm brand new to Wattpad I don't know how to use it or anything but I'll learn. If the rules of fanfiction were different I wouldn't have to delete and repost. This goes for all my stories here. I will repost all of them.

Thank you All for reviewing and everything hopefully you continue to do so on Wattpad.

Bye! I love yous!


End file.
